


get a clue (board game for game night)

by plutosrose



Series: Proudly Serving [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Avengers Tower, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Game Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Bucky is a little...too good at Clue at Avengers' game night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Proudly Serving [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	get a clue (board game for game night)

As much as Steve loved his team, and as much as Steve loved the fact that he was able to invite Bucky to game night and that Bucky willingly agreed to go to game night, game night, every single time that it happened, was always an unmitigated disaster. 

In fact, when he and Bucky arrived at the common room that night (arriving late because Bucky had flashed him a little grin and one thing had led to another and he’d bent Bucky over the couch in his living room so that he could eat him out), Tony and Sam were already in the middle of a very heated argument that included Sam frantically waving a board game box around, the pieces rattling around inside. 

“Why are we playing Clue again?”

“Because the last time that we played darts, Clint started a fire. The last time that we played poker, it got very uncomfortable when everyone saw Barnes’s panties,” Sam grumbled when Bucky mumbled ‘yeah just you’, “And the games that you have suggested, Tony, often require everyone to have a working knowledge of holographic and/or nanotechnology.” 

“I don’t see how that’s an issue,” Tony huffed, and Sam rolled his eyes. Steve gave him a little thumbs’ up. 

“What about Sorry or Trouble? Uno or Monopoly?” Clint suggested, which made Sam give him a disapproving look. 

“Like I am going to let game night be hours of a rage-inducing game with some of the most powerful people in the world,” Sam said, “We’re playing Clue.” 

“So we’re going to play a strategy game with a tactical genius,” Peter said, gesturing to Steve, which made Tony wrinkle his nose, “a billionaire genius, a genius scientist, and two people who have basically been secret agents for forever. Sounds awesome!” 

Bucky elbowed Steve. “I’d like to see some of your tactical genius,” he’d said, grinning at him in a way that made him feel like he wasn’t talking about his prowess at Clue. 

“You gonna set the game up, Wilson?” Natasha asked, and Sam nodded. 

“Just give me a second,” Sam said, shaking his head as he opened the box and started arranging the pieces. “I swear, I don’t know how any of you got on before I was here.”  
“We managed,” Clint said, which made Natasha snort, and mumble something under her breath that sounded an awful lot like ‘I’m pretty sure you started more fires before Sam was on the team.’ Bruce, who was sitting next to Natasha, snorted. 

It was Bucky’s turn first. He rolled the die and studied the board, before placing his token down in the library. “It was Colonel Mustard in the library with the revolver,” Bucky said decisively. 

The group was quiet for a moment, before Natasha broke the silence. 

“How do you know that?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bucky shrugged. “I just know.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Sam reached over and took the cards out of the envelope, his eyes widening when he looked at them. “He was right,” he said, laying the cards out on the board so that everyone could see them. 

“Did you show him the cards before you put them in the envelope?” Clint asked. 

Sam blinked at Clint. “Are you really suggesting that I would be helping _Barnes_ cheat at _Clue_?” 

Clint shrugged noncommittally. “I’m just saying, he was able to get that awfully fast.” 

Sam shook his head. “I’ll set up the cards again.” 

However, once the board was set up a second time, only Steve and Peter were able to take their turns before Bucky said, “It was Professor Plum in the study with the lead pipe.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Sam reached slowly for the envelope and slid the cards out into his hand. “He’s right....again,” he said, smacking the cards down on the table with a little bit more force this time.

“How are you getting it right?” he asked Bucky, who shrugged again. 

“Don’t know, just get a feeling.” 

“You get a feeling,” Sam repeated in disbelief. “You have some sort of sixth sense for figuring out who the murderer is in a game of Clue?” 

Suddenly, Bucky looked extremely confident and sure of himself. “Yeah, it’s like my superpower or something.” 

“That’s the dumbest superpower I’ve ever heard of,” Sam said, although both Clint and Peter looked a bit more contemplative over Bucky’s assertion. 

And maybe it was a little bizarre, but there was something intensely attractive to Steve about the fact that Bucky was able to solve a pretend murder so quickly. Maybe it was the confident glint in his eyes or the fact that Bucky was so clearly extremely competent at this game. Whatever it was, it made him want to sink to his knees and do whatever Bucky wanted. 

Steve only came back to himself when he heard Bucky speak again. 

“Just because you don’t understand it, doesn’t mean it’s dumb,” Bucky sniffed, which made Sam roll his eyes. Steve gave Bucky a little nod in support. 

“Okay, I’m setting the board up again. Someone send Barnes to the other room or something so that he doesn’t see me putting the cards in the envelope.” 

Bucky looked like he was about to protest, when Steve reached out and wrapped a hand around his arm. “C’mon Detective,” he murmured, leading him away from the group. 

When the group was out of sight, Steve leaned in and murmured, “It’s really sexy watching you solve crimes,” which made Bucky snort. 

“That was pretty bad,” Bucky said, though he was grinning broadly. “You going to show me how sexy?” 

“Of course sir,” Steve said, grinning back. 

-

Back in the common room, Sam set the board up again a third time. “We’re ready for you to come back, Barnes!” he called out, before waiting about thirty seconds and handing the die to Clint. 

“Shouldn’t we wait a little longer or something?” Clint asked, which made Sam snort. 

“They’re going to be back in like half an hour,” Sam said to him, “Three guesses why.” 

When Clint opened his mouth to start guessing, Sam let out a long sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> get a clue (board game for game night)  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870649  
> Square filled: D2, Murder Mystery  
> Rating: M  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Game Night, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops and Cafes, Avengers Tower, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes  
> Summary:
> 
> Bucky is a little...too good at Clue at Avengers' game night. 
> 
> Word count: 1,022


End file.
